


Beneath His Broken Glory

by straypolaroids



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), References to Shakespeare, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Superpowers, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straypolaroids/pseuds/straypolaroids
Summary: “My name is unimportant – you, conceited flapdoodle, will die today by my blade.”; George hisses under his breath as his sword clashes onto the stranger's blade."Do you even know who you're talking to?"To love someone is to see them as God intended them to be seen, but it's the devil that's pulling him down.Or an Enemies to Lovers, slowburn Royalty AU with magic. (See the tags!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. All the King's Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you all enjoy it! This is a work of fiction and the relationship of the creators is completely fictional. They have stated multiple times that they are not dating and I respect their privacy. I would take it down in a heartbeat if Dream or George ever feel uncomfortable by this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone gets confused magical abilities are listed below

“My name is unimportant – you, conceited flapdoodle, will die today by my blade.”; George hisses under his breath as his sword clashes onto the stranger's blade. 

"Do you even know who you're talking to?"

He can hear Sapnap yelling something incoherent from a distance and he briefly wonders how in God's name did he end up here. The day seemed absolutely bloody cursed.

… 

In this world, everyone possessed the gift of magic. Call it a curse or a blessing. While most commoners had magical powers which were insignificant and negligible, the most destructive yet almost divine powers lay with the Royal Family and their Order of Knights. Even the most capable cowered under the gaze of Monarch's Goldy rights.*George was born in family of Knights who once swore to protect the Monarchy and Kingdom of Rêve*. His father has been serving the king for decades and after years of harsh training in isolation, it was his turn to play his part. 

"Make us proud"; his father had said in a quiet whisper laced with concern. No sooner did he enter the Kingdom of Rêve, he was blinded by the glory of the flourishing land. His best friend and comrade, Sapnap (belonging to yet another family of Royal Knights) since childhood had accompanied him. His curiosity was however, stolen not by the heir to the throne but his younger brother. He had heard many deeds of bravery and kindness about His Royal Highness, Prince Clay. Rumours bespoke him as a brilliant warrior who carried himself with the gravity of a king and whose abilities outmatched the Crown Prince Technoblade's himself. While the Crown Prince flaunted his indestructible Boar Armour by valiantly defending the border from enemies, the Second Prince was hidden under wraps. 

After a tiring journey, George and Sapnap had settled themselves in a cramped pub. 

"What if we are made to go against each other in the Tournament"; Sapnap said with fake pleading eyes. 

You see, the Tournament of Knights was held between the most powerful families of Knights to gain the most prestigious positions of the Twelve Knights* who vowed to protect the future King with their lives and the greatest were assigned to the future heirs. 

George was determined to keep the honour of his family. 

U"your honour then Sapnap! Let us make an incision to prove whose blood is reddest, yours or mine*." George said sarcastically. Followed by a series of broken from the streets. George peered outside to see a well-built man of about six foot, dressed in a yellow cloak grabbing a young lad by his arm. 

"Let me go "; he wails and tries to snatch his arm away only to be lifted up by the stranger. The uncanny mask he was wearing brought chills down George's spine. 

" Theft is a crime, no matter how small it is..."; the stranger spits out boisterously. 

Arrogant. George thinks and abruptly gets up cutting Nick off mid-sentence. He uses his powers to make himself invisible and to teach that arrogant prick a lesson, ignoring Nick's protests. 

The moment he enters within the strangers proximity he is met with a blade. The stranger had turned as fast as the light dropping the young boy. 

"Who are you? Make yourself visible"; he barks out. 

And that is how he ended up where he is. 

… 

The moment their swords clashed he felt adrenaline rush inside his veins. The sheer intensity left him shaken and struck an indescribable chord inside him. It only took a few seconds for Sapnap to use his ability to clone himself and stop the fight. 

George, too engrossed in the duel, failed to notice when the Royal Guards had surrounded them but Sapnap's face had paled and he spoke with tremors which could only be noticed by someone who's known him for a long time. He seemed unnerved.

"His Royal Highness, I, on the behalf of my companion apologize for the severely rude and unpredictable behavior"

He inspected the rest of the sword which the stranger held in a defensive stance. The ornate cross-guard that spread out like a leaf, with a jewel embedded in the center. The corners of the cloak stitched with gold embroidery. The unexplainable strength, the way he attacked. Everything made sense.

Except the man's personality. 

His Royal Highness. 

The stranger took the hood of his cloak and mask off to reveal wheaty blonde hair and yellow eyes and frown. 

Oh.

"Flapdoodle, huh?"; he said with malice. 

George could immediately feel his face flush, his hands dropping his sword to bow. 

Not only did George call His Royal Highness, Prince Clay a "flapdoodle" but also threatened him of his life AND attempted to take his life. 

He was royally fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flapdoodle: now is referred to a silly person but previously it meant a sexually impotent man. 
> 
> *: Godly rights- while I obviously meant the magical powers but it's a fact that people previously believed in "Kingship by Divine Rights".. Google it :P
> 
> *: Rêve means " Dream" in French (because I suck at naming kingdoms) 
> 
> *: Twelve Knights as in King Arthur's Round Table of Knights. 
> 
> *- "to prove whose blood is redder.. " : (the line is originally taken from Act- 2, Scene-1 of "The Merchant of Venice".) It was previously believed that the colour of the blood depended on how brave the man was. The redder the blood the more courageous a man is.
> 
> To avoid confusion:
> 
> George has the ability to turn invisible and incredible agility. 
> 
> Sapnap can clone himself. 
> 
> Technoblade canonically has a pig character avatar so he can turn his skin into an indestructible boar armour. 
> 
> Dream's power is a secret :P  
> ____  
> English is my third language :( and I have no beta readers :( Pardon the mistakes.


	2. The Eye of the Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :3

The Guards escorted the young boy and George felt guilt knocking his bones. It wasn't his fault but he felt sorry nonetheless. However, that wasn't the only emotion he felt at that moment. 

_Disappointment_.

Disappointment is an understatement. Disillusioned by his own biased nativity.. To think the Prince would be any different from the other members of aristocracy is such a waste.He does understand the gravity of the situation but the additional harshness was surely unnecessary.

Even after sincere apologies, the Prince was unmoved.He simply huffed and ignored the pleas. George was convinced even the most hard hearted men would be moved by his cries but the prince didn't.

 _Another prodigal son set to ruin himself._ His gut instincts were so wrong about Prince Clay. The rumours were perhaps nothing more than rumours. He felt his heart sink into his gut. The thought of serving tyrants left him breathless.

"Do you pick fights wherever you go and I believe I asked for your name..."; he raised his eyebrow, his lips drawn into a thin line. 

He couldn't bite back the comeback which was seated on his tongue but blunted the impact by making it as polite as he could. 

"Only when I see civilians get _harassed_ and to answer your second question your Highness, I, George, hail from the house of the Estiellots." Prince narrowed his eyes, the sharpness of his all-seeing eyes pierced George's soul, stripped him bare and left him vulnerable under his stern gaze. 

"I presume for the Tournament of Knights? "

"Yes, Sire"

"And you? "; he turned towards Sapnap. 

" Sapnap, from the family of Jouveret". The said man gave a small bow. 

"Ah.. the Jouverets.. Brave indeed"; his face lit up with recognition. 

" I must wish both of you the best then"; he turned towards George; ".. with those weak attacks you might need a lot of luck to win! " He added cheerily with an undertone of mockery. 

_Did he just-_

George internally sighs and contemplates about the future… He wanted to run away from this wretched kingdom but in reality he somehow needed to undo the damage done, restore the honour of his family and show Prince Clay his capabilities. 

They found an inn and prepared themselves for the Tournament. The day went on with Sapnap calling him an idiot and block brained, which he supposed he deserves. 

He let emotions get the best of him which was "un-George" like but somehow he felt the need to step in. 

Isn't what knights are supposed to do? Chivalry and valour should be a part of their being. 

He felt his eyes drop. Limbs relaxing themselves on the small bed. The next day was the day of the Tournament. 

… 

The next day the enchanted land was pervaded by a sense of celebration and all the people had gathered to witness the Tournament. The King, Philza had blessed the land with his ever glowing golden wings and bestowed grace upon his people. Cheers erupted as George advanced further and further into the quarter-finals. Sapnap too was surprisingly calm and easily advanced into the semi-finals. He held his breath in a careful concentration and defeated his opponents like he was born to do so. His perfect cloning ability and aggressive way with the held blade led him to his victory. 

George had not used his ability until the quarter-finals. When he disappeared into the wind, shocked spectators could let out sighs and scream of amusement, with an air of calculation, he struck the opponent at the most unexpected time. 

George searched for the pair of yellowish grewn eyes but couldn't find them. George from a very young age knew his sight was different from others. He saw the colours and the world differently. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to see the colours of those yellow eyes like everyone does, no one would see them like he does. Perhaps that made him disparate. A few heartbeats later he was met with the older male, who gazed at him with keen amusement. 

Both Sapnap and George had advanced into the Semi-finals. However, they were not put against each other. Both of them would face the other if they won and advanced in the finals. The man Sapnap was supposed to fight had an aura of what could be defined as "the calm before the storm". Sapnap had observed Lord Wilbur since the first round. The delicate curls and the porcelain skin paralleled his persona as a warrior when he was down on the battlefield . His ability was however unknown. Was he not using it?

Something set his nerves off. He was lost in deep concentration until he felt George's hand creep up his shoulder. George had won his round.

"We meet at the finals then, Sapnap" He said with much confidence.

"Maybe"; Sapnap mumbled. 

"Both of us know you're worthy, keep your thoughts unfazed. May God be with you."; George squeezed his shoulder. 

The moment he stepped into the battlefield, he felt uneasy. There was something terrifying under the skin of the other man. He cloned himself and went in for the attack. No other person could tell which one of his clones was the real one. The moment he tried to strike Wilbur, his real form was pinned to the ground within seconds. Not a sound was heard. Everyone seemed to lose their voice out of shock. 

He kicked out of his grasp but his clones disappeared. He used his ability once again, Wilbur took them all at once. He easily dodged the fast paced cuts. Not once had the sword struck him. It felt like he knew what was going to happen… It felt like he somehow predicted the patterns. Wilbur struck his shoulder hard enough to make him drop it.

Sapnap stepped back, balancing his weight on his left foot, he threw his right fist out in a curved punch at his temple. Turning ninety degrees to the side, Wilbur brought his right forearm up to counter the blow, he dropped his sword too and formed a fist with his left, and threw it at Sapnap's outstretched jaw. He was definitely in trouble.

Before he could realise what to do, a sword was held against his neck. His arms held tightly behind his back. 

"Do you yield?"; Wilbur says in a quiet tone. 

He doesn't answer at first but he knows there's no way he could defeat him. "I..yield" . Shame flooded through his bones as Wilbur was declared the winner. 

"Good fight.."; Wilbur had said with a smile of acknowledgement and walked away. 

George's face was grim. He didn't know what to expect. He was certainly using his ability but what exactly was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza canonically has wings so he has some kind of an angelic power to bless and bring prosperity. 
> 
> What do you guys think Wilbur's power is? :P (Hint : see the chapter heading).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Much Ado About Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :)

The moment George stepped in the battlefield, he tried to look for a hint.. A clue to defeat him… George checked his nerve as they both assumed a high guard, and threw an overhand cut. Wilbur parried quickly. 

'Reflexively?' George thought. George used his ability and disappeared. A cut from the other side, and Wilbur parried again. How could someone deflect an invisible attack? They moved, back and forth, until, realizing that Wilbur somehow _sensed_ him, George began to remember his training. He started to think, to act instead of react. George kept throwing overhand cuts trying to gain time.

With the next cut, Wilbut slid down with his sword pointed towards George's chest, he nearly missed the moment to thrust himself up to launch at George, but he did eventually. He saw something golden flicker in his eyes, George surprised, leapt with his inhumane agility backwards, slapping Wilbur’s blade aside but not hard enough to let it go. Wilbur did not fight the blow, but turned the deflection into a moulinet and went in for an attack. Wilbur's eyes had now completely turned a bright shade of gold and his entire aura was glowing yet it was somehow still deadly.

George's breath grew shallow, he defended himself, rolled over, dodged to the side throwing a crooked attack. Wasting no time gawking himself, Wibur pressed in, keeping his blade pressed against George’s throat. George threw an invisible glare at Wilbur, but said the required words. “I yield.”

To the audience it seemed like Wilbur was fighting with elements of nature itself but the clash of swords could be heard clearly. The moment he yielded the stadium burst in cheers. 

George made himself visible. Wilbur had won rightfully. Wilbur helped him get up and he whispered; "Your ability is really unique! I almost lost! Well done" while patting him on the back. Wilbur looked straight at the Crown Prince and smiled gingerly, to find him grinning back. Wilbur had no signs of fatigue from the fight.. 

_How powerful is he and how do they know each other?_ George thinks briefly. He walked away with Wilbur and Sapnap yelled and hugged him tight. 

"Now that was SOMETHING." He said. George did his best nonetheless. Something about fighting alongside Wilbur and Nick made his chest swell in pride. 

Exactly a year later, they would be officially Knighted. Until then they would stay at the palace and train as King's personal guards. 

...

"There is no way that wimp is going to be my bodyguard !! I do not need bodyguards"; the second prince whined. 

"AND why don't I get Wilbur?? "

Texhnoblade snickers from the other corner of their grand room and says; "Wilbur is a great tactician, he can't stay in the palace and babysit you"

"You're just partial and when you are the King, you want him to be your Lord of the Bedchamber.**"

"Both of us know he's the best person for that job. "

At that moment Wilbur enters their chambers and immediately speaks up; "Was that the same person you fought with on the streets?"

Clay just frowns at the acquisition and screams; "IT WASN'T ME-"

Technoblade cuts him off by saying; " I feel like he's the ideal person who can deal with Clay's tantrums. Congratulations to you even though I knew you'd win anyways Will"

Wilbur gives a small chuckle and says; "I think so too..and thank you"

"Yeah! Wilbur you beat his ass real good"

"He's a brilliant fighter though, I almost lost control of my powers. Usually whenever I peep into the minds of my opponents there's one particular attack, but this fellow had at least seven back up plans..if I hadn't used the full extent of my ability, there would've been no chance of me winning"

And those words sealed the deal. Technoblade was convinced there was no better man for that job. So he made up his mind to make George's life as miserable as possible. 

… 

Not even a few weeks in and the terrible pranks had started. 

"OHH GEORGIE"; the prince screamed as he released his beloved dogs, who seemed to equally hate George. 

_What is wrong with him? What a manchild_. 

… 

George was training when he dropped a rather cold bucket of water from the second floor. George was absolutely drenched while Sapnap looked at him with sympathy. How did he end up being the prince's play thing… 

"George.. "

"Not a word Sapnap" George warned. 

"You may be his favourite or something"; George looked at him mildly disgusted and irritated still dripping wet. 

" I _cannot_ simply continue treating him like a spoiled child." George fumes but ultimately decides to lay low for his honour. 

… 

"One day my temper would lose all it's strings, and I would strangulate you, my Prince"

"You're into weird stuff Georgie.. Also you wouldn't kill a fly"

"You wouldn't want to know what I'm into now, would you? "; George said with a huff

"My curiosity knows no bounds Georgie"; The Prince just smirked at him and George could feel his cheek blossom into red. 

... 

George wondered if he was a Knight or a manservant. The loud Prince played pranks on him, tried to make snarky comments (which would only end up in verbal sparring between the two). Almost three months passed with no progress in their friendship. Prince Clay refused to play by amiable rules and was stubborn. 

George had thought nothing would change and things would only get worse but fate had decided something else.

… 

George was training at odd hours of the day since most of his time was bound to Prince Clay's whims. 

"Training alone, huh?"

_Talk of the devil._

The one man whose face he refused to see popped up around the restricted area. His playful charming behavior stole the hearts of many but it only filled George with annoyance. 

"Spar with me! "; Prince Clay ordered picking up the stray sword which was lying on the ground. 

Rumours didn't lie about the Prince's strength. George with his own two eyes had seen him defeat men twice his size within minutes. 

"Ooohh Georgie, are you scared? "

George frowned at the statement and assumed his fighting stance. Clay cracked a genuine smile. This time, he made sure to make eye contact.

 _He's advancing_. George thought. He charged at him with the hooked blade upheld,foreswinging it and following with a backswing. George dodged the first and met the second with his broadsword. The weight of the thing sent his Clay's blade back but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

_Strike now_. 

The Prince staggered. George swung. His broadsword and missed, though not close enough to touch fabric. Clay managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. George had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made him angrier.

 _Swing. Swing. Swing_. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it found its way to Clay's neck. He looked flushed in the glimmering morning sunlight. A being so ethereal George thought;

_Why seek paradise? When he stands right before your eyes._

George was brought back to reality when he heard a wheezing laugh. As if someone had set the Prince's lungs aflame. 

He said quietly; " Impressive indeed.. "

"Your laugh… it suits you. " ;George says before thinking twice. 

The Prince blinked twice, the colour in his cheek rising before he fell into a fit of laughter and George found himself laughing too. 

_He looks really pretty._

Something in their dynamics had changed and George found it easier to fall in sync with Prince Clay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's ability is to peep into the minds of his opponent and ability to predict the future.
> 
> *Lord of the Bedchamber: The term 'lord/gentleman of the bedchamber' is generally used to translate the French "Gentilhomme de la Chambre", who would perform the duties of the Grand Chamberlain of France during his absence from court. He would oversee the King's entertainments and physicians. It was a thing in England too. Google it :P  
> I found the term hilarious and decided to use it
> 
> *"Much Ado about Nothing" basically means a lot of useless fighting. 
> 
> ___  
> I feel like the story flopped cause of the lack of romance in the first two chapters but hey the side chars are *really* important to the story :/


	4. As Boundless as the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George understood everything-- the twists and turns in his heart, his feelings were gasoline stored in the pit of his stomach. It would only end in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D I almost gave up on writing this story but here's to that one regular who gives me enough motivation to write.

Months seemed easier and George felt giddy whenever he was with Clay. They had jokes that people failed to understand. They teased each other mercilessly and before they could even notice they were joined by the hip. If George was not in the training arena, he was surely tending to the Prince. 

// Mid-december. //

George was returning from sparring, when he spotted Lord Wilbur intently pacing the corridors. Curiosity got the best of him as he called out to him. 

"Lord Wilbur! "; it startled Wilbur. He raised his hand, held it flat, using the tips of his fingers to lift the visor*

"Hail fellow, well met*"; he greeted. 

" Are you perhaps in search of something? "

"Just looking for the servant boy.. Have you seen him? "

He was cut off by a shrill loud voice. The voice held familier notes. 

"-LORD WILBUR WHERE ARE YOU-" 

It's the same boy he met the first day he stepped in! Wilbur gave a fond chuckle. 

"Ohh and invisible swordfighter! "

"It's George" 

"I'M TOMMY" He said with a toothy smile. He seemed adorable albeit a bit too loud. 

"What could you be doing here? " George couldn't help but enquire. 

"After I was caught for theft.. I.. I was enquired by the guards..I had no food or money..His Royal Highness, Prince Clay..offered me the service to the crown"

What? George's face turned quizzical. 

"You'd think he's a stubborn brat but there's a softness inside him that no one else possesses.. "; Lord Wilbur said looking at George. George felt more confused and frowned. 

"What?I've known him for years.. He's always been like this"

"I.. What..years? "; George said. 

"Oh I assume you do not know my father is among the King's personal knights. I was raised within the castle walls with both of them. My powers to peep into the future combined with Prince Technoblade's caused the Palace officials plenty of problems" His face lit up with a smirk.

"That's.. "

"Raking, I must say"; Wilbur said with a dead serious voice. Sometimes George couldn't tell when he was joking, the man had a truly cursed yet brilliant sense of humour. No wonder why everyone loved him so much.

George found it incredibly funny that the seemingly boisterous Prince had never mentioned it. Not even once. 

_He's an idiot._

Even though George now knows how genuine and beautiful the prince can be, this incident made his heart feel lighter in a way he couldn't explain. 

Still high in spirits, bidding farewell to them both, he finds himself moving towards the Prince's chambers. 

He knocks with no reply, was he sleeping at this hour? It was almost evening. 

He entered to find the Prince climbing out of the window. 

… 

CLIMBING OUT OF THE WINDOW??

George drew in a breath as if to scream, his jaw slack and eyes popped up. His feet automatically moving towards the window. 

"Do NOT scream"; Clay whispers aggressively and covers George's mouth prancing away from the window. 

" Mmph? " George said muffled

"Do you trust me? " Clay says with a glint in his eyes , his eyebrows raised upwards and finally lifts his hand to let George speak. 

George felt his heart stutter a beat but he found himself saying those words almost unconsciously; "Yes, I do"

Prince Clay flushed at those words, he hopped back in the room and flunked himself inside the large closet. 

He bundled another cloak in his arms and pushed it into George's. George stared at him confused by the unplanned actions. 

Prince Clay rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment, his cheeks still flushed. 

"Put them on, carry the spare lantern.. We're sneaking out"

"But Your R-"

"It's not the first time… Either you stay back and never utter a single word about it or.. accompany me"

" I- yes"

"... good"

"You shall call me Dream the moment when we step out, no Royal titles"

George was about to protest when Prince added; "It's an order not a request" with a boyish mischievous smile. 

The prince climbed the window panel, 

"So we climb down the window almost a foot, there's an odd sort of a juncture, it leads to a secret passage and then off to the town we go! "

"You seem sort of an expert at it Sire"

"Been doing this since I was fifteen..come on now buffon" 

They travel through hidden pathways, that no one else knows about. _He shouldn't know about the Royal family's secret._ George feels he's invading but the strong hold of Prince's arm against his pulls otherwise. 

"Where are we going P- Dream? "

"You'll know when you see"

They walked through the cobbled streets, the glorious welcoming atmosphere fading into the dust as they progressed further away almost at the outskirts of the town. 

The outskirts of the city felt…surprisingly ordinary. After all the grandeur, George was a bit taken back perhaps. 

There's a pained expression on Dream's face. 

"I've always wondered what made me different from my people… Often I've felt too unworthy of my birthright titles"

"Dream you are worthy of everything"; his words cladded with earnest plea. 

"The theft rates in the Kingdom have increased, George. People don't steal because they want to. It's because they _have_ to.. The wealth.. you see in an empire never really evenly distributed even though all of us are same"

"It's not your fault."

"I want to fix it"

Dream doesn't utter a single word after that and they keep walking further and further away from the castle.

For the first time George feels how much weights those shoulders carry.

_Heavy is the head that wears the crown._

The darkness had started to grow and they'd travelled a long way from the town to the empty hill. He felt him stop and turn. 

"Here..the stars will fall tonight*"

"How do you know? "

He smiles in a way that restricts George's throat. Suffocating. Intoxicating. The sadness etched in his bones. 

His smile speaks of the sadness that will last forever and there's nothing you can do about it. 

"My mom..she showed me.. Trust me..the stars.. they fall streaking the sky with ephemeral trails of light"

The Queen, George remembers, had passed away while giving birth to Dream's younger sister, Drista. Losing a parent is always hard, the pain is enormous enough to leave a rogue wound, one can tame. Nothing in the world can never fill the never-ending void.

Dream sits with his legs crossed, hair ruffled by the wind. The moonlight caressing his face like Goddess Selene did to mortal Endymion on Mount Latmus. 

"Do you think stars can give the meaning of what started as a story of the so-called prince made of valour, who feels he can't withstand the weight of his powers yet hopes to build a nation for its people? So here I am remaining afloat between two realms of hope and despair."

The moment felt so fragile that the wrong words would ring as loud as gunshots. George began and held Dream's gaze.

"Isn't it the age-old story-- leaving the comfort of a place that taught you who you were,how to feel,how to live, how to love, in order to make a new home in the arms of uncertainty."

Dream smiles so warmly and in that moment George understood everything-- the twists and turns in his heart, his feelings were gasoline stored in the pit of his stomach. It would only end in flames.

_I'm in love with him._

He stops for a second George feels like he'd be set on fire any moment now."...I wonder if the stars are in our favour? Would you disapear if I turned into something gruesome? Would you disappear too if the stars denied me of you?" Dream said in a vulnerable whisper akin to a prayer

"My sweet Prince, I stumbled across your Kingdom and engraved my name in the palace of your beginnings… _Stars be damned_ , I shall rewrite them myself to stay by your side forever"; he says in a single breath. He means every word of it. 

The stars streaked the skies like liquid gold castaway on the floor of heaven. Two shadows holding each other amidst the divine affair, three words hung in the air.

"Care for a dance?" The prince said in a soft whisper.

"Is that an order..? " George teased him. 

".. A request rather."

"Dream.. " George said as he laced his fingers with the other boys. 

_His hands are rough yet steady_. .. 

"Dream.." He repeated in a frenzy, a haze that seemed so unreal and watched the prince suck in a breath, his face turned away. They gently danced as the entire galaxy stood as a witness. They feel into a comfortable silence

_Three words, my dearest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time is set to Mid-December as the "Geminid Meteor Shower" occurs every year during that time. 
> 
> *"...to lift the visor" and "Hail fellow… "- Customs and common phrases used by medieval knights. 
> 
> "Goddess Selene did to mortal Endymion on Mount Latmus": It's a reference to a myth where the moon goddess falls in love with a human. (Wbk the author is a Greek Mythology nerd af) 
> 
> ___
> 
> Honestly I'm kinda burnt out so kudos and comments honestly mean *alot* to me rn :] spare me some motivation T_T
> 
> Also I got invested in writing a one-shot lol I'll probably publish it next week 
> 
> (P.S: hmm I wonder why dream talks about turning into something gruesome lawl..*winks*)

**Author's Note:**

> @straypolaroids on Twitter :)


End file.
